User blog:DragonDude83/PE Proposal: Laurel Hedare
May God have mercy on my soul. This proposal is from the infamously bad movie from 2004, Catwoman. What do you have to say about Laurel Hedare? Who is Laurel Hedare? What Has She Done? Laurel Hedare is the wife of the CEO of Hedare Beauty Cosmetics, George Hedare, and the company’s former model for 15 years. But she was replaced by a younger model named Drina when she reached 40. Not only was she replaced corporately, but also romantically, as George was having an affair with Drina. However, this doesn’t stop Laurel from having a hidden agenda. Her crime was trying to make a beauty product called Beau-Line, which makes a woman’s skin look like living marble if used frequently, but there were other symptoms with the product: if Beau-Line's usage was discontinued, some of the people face would be horribly disfigured. Laurel didn’t care about all this as long as makes a profit from the product, and she conspired with a scientist named Ivan Slavicky. When Patience Phillips, the company secretary, discovers her plans, Laurel hires a mercenary to murder her to prevent the information from going out. Patience tries to escape by running through a sewage pipe, and the mercenary kills her by flushing said pipe, and she gains the powers from an Egyptian Mau that she rescued earlier to become Catwoman (AAAAHHHH!!!!). Patience infiltrated the Hedare’s mansion, but was encountered by Laurel, who took her as a thief at first. Laurel decides to help Patience just to save her own skin by lying to her in saying that her husband plans to ship the defective Beau-Line all over the world, which is really her own plan. After arguments with George, and when he discovers the side effects of Beau-Line, Laurel personally murders him and Ivan Slavicky to cover her own tracks, and when Patience tries to find George, Laurel shows her true colors, and uses Ivan’s body to frame her. Patience is then arrested by her love interest, Tom Lone. Laurel advertises her Beau-Line product, and is getting ready to ship it all over the world. Patience manages to escape prison, and Tom discovers Beau-Line’s side effects, and tries to arrest Laurel. During the final fight, Catwoman scratches Laurel’s face, she sees her reflection, horrifying her to slip out of a window. Seemingly, she tried to beg help from Catwoman before she finally falls to her death. Mitigating Factors Yes, getting replaced as your company’s top model and finding out your husband’s having an affair is terrible, but they don’t even remotely justify Laurel’s actions, since she’s motivated by greed, knowing that her "beauty product" has horrific side effects, and she plans to rake up all the profits. Her death is not that sympathetic either, as it seemed like she was also very vain after her face got scratched, and she couldn’t bear to look at it, causing her to fall out of a window. Heinousness Of course the body count is low as she’s responsible for three deaths: Patience, George, and Ivan. However, she does carve her own niche; facial horror all over the world. She intentionally lets a woman’s face to be horrifically disfigured from her "beauty product," and if the women across the world frequently use said product, they will have their face disfigured and of course, she did this all for the money, which even disgusted Ivan Slavicky. Final Verdict You be the judge. This movie was really bad. I will understand if this gets voted down. Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Blog posts Category:Finished Proposals